Electronic devices typically generate heat during operation due to the flow of electricity through the device. Some electronic components are susceptible to damage if this heat is not removed. Consequently, various methods have been developed to remove heat from within electronic devices and/or electronic components. Passive methods use natural convection to remove heat. For example, the electronic device may have a housing with vents to let cool air flow into the device and hot air flow out. Other electronic devices use active methods, such as electric fans built into the housing, to provide a flow of cooling air through the device.
The processors in many processor-based devices are susceptible to heat damage. Consequently, at least one cooling fan usually is needed to remove the heat from the processor to prevent the processor from being damaged. For example, a typical home computer has a cooling fan to remove the heat produced by the electronic components, including the processor, housed therein. In other computer systems, several fans may be used to remove heat from within the device. In mission critical systems, such as servers, redundant fans may be provided that are operable to respond when another fan fails, either by initiating operation or by increasing speed
Several different sizes and types of fans may be used in electronic devices, such as processor-based devices. Unfortunately, each type of fan typically requires its own unique method of installation. In addition, the securing methods may involve numerous parts, such as threaded fasteners. Furthermore, these fans typically are bulky and may not be disposed in a space-efficient side-by-side arrangement. Alternatively, fan connectors and finger guards may be oriented in such a manner that they interfere with the flow of air through the fan or otherwise add to the difficulty of installing the fan.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a removable fan module is featured. The removable fan module comprises a first member securable to a fan. The first member comprises a portion adapted to engage a corresponding portion of an electrical device.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an electronic device is featured. The electronic device comprises a plurality of removable fan modules. At least one of the plurality of removable fan modules having a first type of fan and at least one of the plurality of removable fan modules having a second type of fan. The removable fan module comprises a fan retainer securable to the first and second type of fan. A portion of the electronic device and the fan retainer are adapted to enable the fan retainer to be received by the electronic device.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method of removably securing a plurality of fans within an electronic device is featured. The method comprises securing a common fan retainer to at least one of the plurality of fans, the common fan retainer being operable to secure the at least one of plurality of fans to the electronic device. The method comprises disposing the fans and common fan retainers within the electronic device to secure the plurality of fans to the electronic device.